An April Fool's Adventure (On hold)
by LightNS
Summary: The whole Hermes cabin is on a trip. What more could Katie ask for? It's a relaxing day, Katie's friend from the Hecate cabin, Lily, is having a wonderful day wearing her beautifully made dress. Not until the Stolls accidentally prank her and ruin her dress instead of Katie. Nobody should mess with a daughter of Hecate. What happens when Katie and Travis are sent 137 years back?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: An April Fool's Adventure**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rating: T**

**Date: Wednesday, April 1, 2015**

**Summary: ****The whole Hermes cabin is on a trip. What more could Katie ask for? It's a relaxing day, Katie's friend from the Hecate cabin, Lily, is having a wonderful day wearing her beautifully made dress. Not until the Stolls accidentally prank her and ruin her dress instead of Katie. Nobody should mess with a daughter of Hecate. What happens when Katie and Travis are sent 137 years back?**

**A/N: Surprise! This won't last for a long time. I may have one or two more chapters. Hope you enjoy! Love ya'll ;) Excuse my grammar errors.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the Percy Jackson characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Third Person Limited: Katie**

The day was calm and steady. Everyone was happy that the Hermes cabin had gone on a trip, therefore things were settled, and everyone had been enjoying the day. Especially Katie, who was happy that Travis and his obnoxious brother were finally gone.

Katie walked towards her cabin talking with one of her friends from the Hecate cabin.

"Where did you get the dress, is it designer?" Katie asked her friend, Lily, while admiring the beautiful white summer dress the girl wore.

Lily smiled, "Yeah, my dad got it for me custom made for my birthday. I can't believe he wasted so much for it."

"How much was it?" Katie asked with a raised eyebrow as she stared at the dress that fit Lily's body so well. It was tight from the top, with a loose bottom that went a few inches above her knees, and embraced all her curves, all in the right places. Katie wished she had a body like Lily, not to mention her beautiful straight, long hair. She had to admit she envied her a little, but it wasn't too unhealthy.

"Let's just say it was expensive." They stopped right in front of the Demeter cabin, by the steps. "Well I better leave, I have some spells to work in. I'm trying to perfect this time travel spell. It's going to be awesome," Lily said, clearly happy about it.

"Wait, why don't you just come in to greet Miranda? I'm sure she'll admire the dress as well," Katie invited her with a warm smile.

Lily hesitated for a moment but then returned the smile, "Alright. Just to greet her."

"Great!" Katie walked towards the door, opened it and stepped in. It happened too fast. One second, she was inside the next she could hear Lily scream the loudest scream that everyone at camp must've heard. She turned around and was met with the sight of Lily covered in green goo. The dress that once looked beautiful, was now completely ruined.

"Oh my Gods!" Lily exclaimed looking down.

Out of no where, the Stolls jumped out. "April fool's!" they both exclaimed at the same time. Their look then turned into a horrified one, and they looked back at me.

"Oh my Gods, Lily! Travis! Why the fuck would you do that!" Katie yelled as she walked angrily to slap Travis. He held her wrist back before she could.

Lily was fuming. She instantly looked at Katie angrily, "So this is what you called me up here for? To ruin my dress! Are you that jealous!" she exclaimed.

Katie looked shocked for a second and couldn't form a sentence.

"Oh you'll see!" Lily grabbed her wand and before Katie, or Travis, could react, she unleashed a spell and suddenly, their whole world came to a spin.

Katie awoke feeling like she had just had a flight from the airport. She got up, holding her head and examined her surroundings. It was dark, must have been night. "Ow," she murmured. She didn't notice that she was in a dark forest until she noticed the eerie silence. A sudden urge of panic stroke her. Where was she? She tried her best to remember what had happen. Lily, cabin, prank, dress, spell. She then connected the dots. Time traveling spell, Lily had mentioned it before the prank had happened. She must have been sent to the past, or to the future. But where was Travis? He had been standing next to her, he should have been transported too. She grabbed her phone from her back pocket, but of course, there was no signal. All she noticed was the date of the calender moving around.

"Odd," she said and hit it hard with her hand. The date suddenly stopped in one year; 1878. "No way..."

Katie had no idea what to do. They had never given lessons about what to do when you travel 140 years into the passed. She walked forwards in the forest and noticed the air was actually a bit chilly. She hugged her arms and kept walking, until she came up to some kind of road. Of course it wasn't like the ones from the future, it was only a small space of dirt that lead somewhere. She could tell it was a road because of the strains of marks the wheels of carriages had made, along with the hooves of horses. According to her history teacher, carriages was still a thing of the late 1800s.

Katie sighed, "Great, what now my dear Katie." Far from her, she heard the sounds of something approaching. She heard the hooves of horses, and the sound of a carriage. She turned her head and from a far distance she could see one approaching. Not knowing what to do, she froze. Of course, Katie thought.

The carriage stopped right by her and woman who sat in the back of the open carriage smiled at her. "Hello dear, are you lost?" She then looked at her clothing. Katie had forgotten she had been wearing blue jeans with a loose bright, green shirt. "What are you wearing? Oh my, it looks horrifying. Get in here right now."

"Um... But... I don't know you," Katie said awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck.

The woman smiled, "Oh please dear! Don't be silly! I won't harm you, in fact I'll help you get settled. You can stay, but I have to warn you, other people passing will probably report you since you can't be walking around in this road alone. Not only that, but you seem like a beautiful young lady, I don't want any men trying to take advantage of you."

Katie hadn't thought of that. In fact, she hadn't thought of anything. She hesitated for a second before she walked into the carriage. "Thank you..." was all she said. The carriage continued its ride.

The woman didn't wait even a second to question Katie. "Where are you from dear?"

"Er..." Katie struggled for words. "I... I don't know... I woke up in the forest alone..." she lied.

The woman nodded understandingly, "What's your name?"

"Katie..." she replied.

"Well I'm Emma, pleasure to meet you. The first thing we have to do, is get you out of those horrendous clothes. James, please take to my usual dress shop," she ordered.

"Yes m'am," the man directing the horse said.

Katie thought for a second, "But... I don't think you should waste your money on me..."

"Don't worry," Emma put a hand on top of Katie's as if she were a caring mother. "My husband has enough wealth for it. I don't get to do anything fun anyways. And dress-shopping is one of my favorite things to do! This is a great excuse!"

Katie couldn't say no to the woman's enthusiasm. She only nodded, but deep inside, she appreciated. Her thoughts traveled off to Travis. Had he come? If he did, where could he be? Was he also thinking about her?

"Something wrong, dear?" Emma asked, noticing Katie's expression.

"Huh? Oh no! I was just remembering a friend... His name's Travis," she replied.

Emma smiled, "Aw, was he your suitor?"

"No! No, no, no, no!" Katie quickly replied. "I mean I don't remember... But he must have been a family friend..."

"Oh," Emma simply said. She looked out at the town we had now arrived to. The view amazed Katie, she had surely seen movies with the set up of back in the day, but this was different. The buildings were made out of worn out brick, and the few people around were dressed in highly formal suits. The men seemed to be accompanied by their wife who looked like a dog following its owner around. It made Katie feel sick. She had heard about how unfairly women were once treated, but she hadn't expected that.

"We're here!" Emma exclaimed. Katie looked at the shop they had stopped in. It was named Alice's Fancy Dress Shop. Yeah, it wasn't an impressive name. She followed Emma out, and was instantly dragged inside the shop. There were a few women and young girls in the shop. It was filled with fancy dresses, ranging from all colors, sizes, and shapes.

Emma walked towards what seemed to be the cashier and smiled at her. The cashier looked at her, and her eyes widened. "Mrs. Barnard!" the cashier exclaimed. "Why are you here this late?" she looked at me with puzzled expression.

"This young lady needs a dress that fits here, it's a style emergency," she quickly replied.

The cashier looked at Katie and then at what she wore. Her eyes widened, "Oh my, she sure does. Follow me!" she quickly walked towards an area at the back of the store which seemed to be empty. "Choose any dress you'd like here."

Emma smirked, "Go on dear."

It took Katie a second to realize they were talking to her, "Oh..." She walked around the place looking for something she would be comfortable in. None of them looked the least comfortable. "Um... This one?" she chose a random dress.

Emma looked horrified, "Oh no no no!" she exclaimed. "You simply don't know the art of dress-shopping! I'll help you!" She instantly walked forwards and started picking out some dresses. "Fit her into this one while I looked for something else," she told the cashier.

The cashier smiled and led Katie towards a back area of the room. "Alright dear," she looked at her clothes. "I don't know where you got these from... But you have to remove them. If you even know how."

"Um..." Katie felt uncomfortable. "With you here?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be here? I have to fit you into the dress!" she said happily.

"Oh..." I quietly said. I then started removing my clothes, as what other choice did I have. My shirt went off first, then my jeans, lastly my shoes. The woman looked confused, "What is that you're wearing?" she signaled to the awkward teenager's undergarments.

"Er... Custom made?" was the only thing Katie came up with.

The cashier shook her head, "Take them off this instant! I need to get you a corset!"

This was way passed Katie's line of comfort. She couldn't believe this was how they bought their clothing. Either way, she had gone that far, she couldn't refuse then. She began to take off the bra and panties while the woman went off to search for a corset. She came back with some kind of dark corset that seemed to small for Katie.

"Go on put it on," the woman said. Katie hesitated before she put it on. It sure was tight. "It fits you perfectly! Great!"

Katie couldn't believe this was actually what they called fitting. She looked at herself in the reflection of the mirror in front of her carefully. Sure, she had to admit it made the curves she usually hid stand out more, but she wasn't very comfortable with it. Either way, she couldn't say no to the woman. All she did was nod.

The cashier excitedly began putting the dress on Katie. She felt awkward being touched by someone else, much more being dressed by them. The woman finished tying the dress and looked at her with the widest smile she had seen. "It looks perfect on you!"

Once Katie turned around, she was faced with shock. The woman's words were true. The dress folded against her body shape perfectly, and tied against the corset she wore under, making her bust and bottom look bigger than it was, not to mention make her stand in the pose kindergarten teacher's always asked their students to do. The color seemed to look perfect against her tanned skin and golden-brown hair.

Emma walked back with a few more dresses and smiled widely. "Oh my! Katie you look spectacular! Get her a few more dresses, same shape and size please," she ordered the cashier, who nodded and instantly got to work.

"You are beautiful," Emma turned towards Katie.

"Thank you..." Katie shyly replied.

Emma nodded, "Just telling you the truth. Now we're also going to have to go to my hairstylist, to give your hair a spectacular look."

"Okay..." Katie simply said.

The cashier handed Emma the other dresses and handed Katie her clothing back. "Have a good night," she replied. "I'll put it as part of your ticket Mrs. Barnard."

"Alright," Emma smiled at the woman and led Katie outside the store. "Here, put your stuff in this bag I bought you while you were getting fitted," the woman handed her a fancy-looking, large bag.

"Thank you..." Katie smiled. "Why are you being so kind?"

"Well... I have no daughters... I sure wish I did, and I have so much wealth, but nothing to do with it. So why not help you?" she replied truthfully.

"Thank you," Katie smiled. For once, she was telling the truth.

The woman smiled, "Let's head to my special hairstylist to do your hair and buy you some nice shoes."

It took a few hours, but they finally finished their shopping. Katie couldn't believe how many things the woman had bought her. Not only had she bought about 4 dresses, but 5 pairs of shoes, stockings, more corsets, and made her an expensive hairstyle. In one day she had spent more than her father spent in a month on her. Either way she was thankful.

"Thank you again..." Katie said for the fifth time.

"Dear, you must stop thanking me and just accept it. Now I wish I could take you home with me, but unfortunately I can't. My husband doesn't like visits. Send me a letter some how. Just visit the mail office and tell them my name. It'll get to me. There's a place across the road where you can stay temporarily. It's a friend's business. Give her this card," she handed me a letter. "And she will let you stay and give you something special, you can also buy anything you'd like with it. Alright sweetheart?"

"Thank you... So much," Katie instantly said and embraced Emma in a hug. She was like the mother she had never had.

The woman smiled and hugged her back. "Goodbye," she replied and walked towards her carriage. Katie watched the woman ride away and stood by the street for a few minutes thinking of what she was going to do. She sighed.

In the back of her head she could hear Travis, screaming her name. She wondered where he was. It took her a few seconds to realize, it wasn't in her mind. She looked to her right and saw Travis, wearing some kind of suit, running towards her.

"Katie, quick we have to go! They're after me!" he exclaimed and then looked down at what she was wearing. "Woah, you look smokin'."

Katie rolled her eyes and dragged him towards the building Emma had said to go. "You better explain everything," she said.

"And you better too," he replied.

"That's a deal, but first," she slapped him hard across the face. "What I didn't get to do," she grinned.

Travis rubbed the spot, "Ow... Should've seen that coming."

"Hold on," Katie walked towards the front of the place and knocked on the door. A woman around her 30s opened the door and looked at both of them expectantly. "Um... Emma told me to give you this..." she handed her the letter. The woman scanned the paper and then nodded, she opened the door wide them to enter.

"You may stay in the room right around the corner. Here," she gave Katie some kind of locket.

"Um... Thank you?" she muttered as she walked towards the room the woman had signaled. Travis followed awkwardly. Katie opened the door and was met with a beautifully decorated room with one large bed. "Woah..." she couldn't help but say.

Travis ran over and jumped in the bed. "Soft..."

After a few minutes of exploring the room and the bathroom, which had a very weird looking toilet she preferred not to think about, she sat by the bed and faced Travis. "Explain."

Travis sighed, "Alright so..."

* * *

**To be continued... X)**


	2. Goodbye for now

Hey guys... I don't even know how I have the courage to speak to ya'll. I'm sorry if you guys thought this would be an update... I haven't actually written in such a long time. I don't know what's been going on, I've just plainly lost interest. I try, but after a few sentences I just kind of zone off and loose all my inspiration. I've been thinking... A lot, and I just may take a break... Even though I've taken enough breaks. I just can't write a horrible chapter and leave you guys disappointed. Writing, it's not as easy as it seems, especially when you don't have a life. I'll see if I can cheer myself up. You guys are welcomed to unfollow/unfavorite me, because right now, I feel like I won't be doing any writing. I'm sorry again. Thank you everyone for being by my side and marking a smile to my face, hopefully I did to you guys as well. I love you all. I don't know when I'll be coming back, it honestly seems like a good bye message to all, but that's what I feel like right now. Bye.

Love, love, and love again, Melissa.


End file.
